Marshmallows
by KatieWoo
Summary: 'Sheets Of Empty Canvas'-one shot. Some father daughter time with Jeff Hardy and Miracle. A sleepless night and father with a sweet tooth.


**AN: this is a little one shot for all the PM requests I got about my favourite couple- Jeff and Zoe. I got this cute idea and it immediately made me think of Jeff Hardy. I hope you all like it.**

**R&R**

Marshmallows

Jeff slipped down the attic stairs from his studio as quietly as he could, hoping not to wake Miracle. He smiled thinking about his baby girl, well she wasn't a baby any more, she was five years old, at school now. God, the time had flown, it didn't seem five minutes since they were watching her take her first steps, or say her first word- which thanks to Shannon's big mouth, turned out to be- 'Ass.'

He walked to his and Zoe's bedroom, stripping for his shower, it was only 10:30pm, his wife's night of painting would only just have hit it's stride now. Ah, Zoe, his hot talented wife. The woman who owned every inch of his heart. As the water rained down on him, his hand traced the ink on her name, that sat right over his beating heart, with the cute little picture of Harley Quinn sat on a chimney stack, beside it- their own little in-joke.

After his shower, he put on some old cargo shorts and a black wife beater, leaving his damp purple and black hair down. He headed down to the kitchen, passing Eddie and Rupert asleep in their shared basket. He began his search of the kitchen.

Ah-ha there it was- hot chocolate. Since he'd gotten married to Zoe, he'd gotten hooked on the damn stuff. He'd had to increase his work outs to burn off all the extra calories, ok it probably had more to do with the whipped cream he'd started out topping it with and the chocolate shavings and the caramel stick. But, he'd curbed that, taking it down to just a few marshmallows now. For a guy pushing the ass end of his 30's, he still looked pretty damn good. He could still turn a few heads at the school gates, when he went to pick his daughter up.

He sprinkled the chocolate powder over the surface of the milk heating up in the pan, stirring it as it was absorbed. He inhaled the scented steam and smiled like a big kid.

The kitchen door creaked open, he turned expecting a paint covered Zoe to be stood there, but no, there stood Miracle, all dark curls and green eyes. In her Harley Quinn pj's with the clack and red striped bottoms.

''Hey baby Hardy, what you doing up?''

She pursed her lips- ''Daddy, you sing too loud in the shower.''

''I'm sorry baby, want me to take you back up to bed?'' he asked walking over to her and picking her up, popping her on his hip.

''Not yet daddy.'' she pointed to the stove- ''Stir daddy stir!''

He saw steam rising and jogged over and began stirring the spoon with his free hand rapidly.

Jeff sat her on the counter and she got him his special hot chocolate cup from the mug-tree behind her. The mug had a picture of Jeff and Miracle on the front, wearing matching face paint and matching pig tails, with the words- 'Like Father- Like Daughter' on it.

''Thank you baby.''

He carefully poured it into the mug and Miracle said in a tone that he was always wary of- ''Daddy?''

Cautiously he frowned- ''Yes baby.''

''If I tell you a secret, will you tell me a bedtime story?'' Miracle smirked.

He was used to her bargaining by now- ''Ok, but this had better be a good secret, it's real late baby.''

''Oh, it's good.'' she insisted- ''I know where mommy hides your marshmallows.''

She pointed to his steaming cup, his daughter knew what now completed his late night chocolate fix.

''Where?'' he smiled happy to have her in his corner.

''They're inside that box of that cereal that you said looked like bird crap.''

He lifted her off the counter and she went into one of the lower cupboards, as she was so small, she had to practically crawl inside to reach what she was after. When she came out, she had the cereal box, she opened it and retrieved the bag of Jeff's marshmallows, a victorious grin on her angelic face- ''Told you so.''

He grinned from ear to ear- ''That's my girl.''

Jeff reached for the bag and she pulled them away- ''Please can I have one daddy?''

''ok, but just one, pink or white?''

She handed over the bag- ''Pink please.''

He handed one over- ''Why did mommy hide them?''

''She told aunt Lexi you were getting too nutty over your...middle page spread. What is that daddy?''

She frowned up at him.

His jaw fell when he realised what his daughter meant- ''Mommy meant- 'middle _age _spread.' honey.''

He popped a few marshmallows on the surface of his hot chocolate, way less than he's usually put on there.

''Daddy, is that a fancy word for fat?'' Miracle grinned.

''Yes, baby it is.''

''Well, daddy you'd better put them back or mommy will know you found them.''

Jeff nodded and put them back in their hiding place, Miracle patted him on the shoulder as he replaced the box-

''Don't worry daddy, we'll still love you when you're fat and old.''

He couldn't help but laugh- ''Thank you baby Hardy.''

Jeff took his daughter up to bed, mug in one hand as they began their little bedtime ritual. Which consisted of her snuggled down in bed, him sat on the bed, telling her embarrassing stories about her uncle Shannon and uncle Matt, until she fell asleep.

It was 12:45am when Zoe exited her studio, to go up to bed. She saw that the attic door had no light shining from beneath it, Jeff must have finished for the night. She headed along to their bedroom, but quietly checked on Miracle. She smiled at the sight- Jeff sleeping against the little head board balanced on the edge of the bed, beside their daughter.

She tip toed over and stroked his handsome face, he only just stirred, so she gently rubbed one of his thickly muscled, inked shoulders- ''Nero? Wake up.'' she whispered.

His green eyes opened slowly, seeing Zoe looking down at him smiling, she took his hand and lead him from the room.

In their bedroom he lay on the bed, Zoe beneath him as he gave her a deep loving kiss, liking that she was covered in paint. Her already multi coloured hair was flecked with paint and she still took his breath away.

Zoe was loving the kiss, when she tasted something sweet on his outer upper lip. With one teasing little lick, she knew what it was-

''You little snoop, you found the marshmallows didn't you?''

Jeff grinned down at her wickedly- ''Saving me from getting fat huh?''

Zoe laughed- ''Fat? You've never looked hotter Nero.''

''Really?'' he smirked, kissing up her neck.

''Really, I'll stop hiding them, if we find something _fun _to do with them.'' she giggled stroking his purple and black hair.

He chuckled against her collar bone- ''can't do much sexy with them.''

''You can by the fire, naked, feeding them melted to each other.'' she purred nipping at his shoulder.

He smirked down at her- ''Ooh bad girl.''

she nodded- ''You love it Nero!''

Damn right he did!

**AN: I wanted to keep it sweet- literally. Who knows some time I may pen a full sequel to 'Empty Sheets of Canvas.' who knows? **

**R&R.**


End file.
